


When the Morning breaks (on you and me)

by stellacanta



Series: Shiro's Vacation Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Shiro’s Vacation Week - Sunday Feb. 25:Warm up, Saint, SinnerIt had been a while since Shiro and Keith had gone for a run, just the two of them with nothing else on the agenda. Of course, it was important to stretch and warm up first.





	When the Morning breaks (on you and me)

It was slightly chilly out in the park as Shiro zipped his thin windbreaker up higher. The sky above him slowly brightened from deep blue to light blue as the sun rose over the horizon.

Shiro jumped up and down by one of the benches, trying to get warm. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Keith eyeing him as he stretched his legs. Shiro chuckled, Keith was pretty flexible now that he thought about it, and stretched his arms. He tried not to groan when he saw Keith place his forehead against the leg that he had rested on the bench.

A pout quickly spread over his face as he stretched one leg. He was pretty sure that Keith was just showing off at this point. (Oh, and did he say that Keith was pretty flexible? Keith was really flexible apparently.) He turned when he heard a chuckle come from Keith’s direction. The pout on his face grew. “What?”

“Nothing.” Keith lifted his head up to shoot Shiro a cheeky smile, before he switched legs. “But I have an idea what you’re thinking,” the younger man said as he finished stretching out his other leg. “And I just wanted to let you know we can do that _after_ our run.”

Shiro breathed out, his cheeks turning hot as he registered the look that Keith was giving him. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “That- wasn’t what I was thinking about actually.” Keith gave him a look that made a clear that he didn’t believe him. “Honest, I was just thinking about how flexible you were.”

Keith hmm’d as he walked over to Shiro. “Well, think of it this way.” Shiro glanced towards him as Keith placed one hand on his arm. “This is payback for all the times I had to watch you stretch before a workout. Shirtless.” Shiro yelped as Keith smacked his ass and ran off. “Weren’t you going to show me that you could actually keep up,” Keith called after him.

Shiro made a small noise before he ran after Keith, who laughed when he quickly caught up and dragged him forward. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he roughly messed up Keith’s hair. It was good to have a day off, and to just be with Keith like this. Keith seemed to sense the change in mood as he weaseled out of Shiro’s grasp and pulled him down for a kiss. “Hey Shiro,” Keith said to him, looking directly into his eyes. “You look so handsome when you’re smiling like that you know.” A blush spread across his cheeks and the smile on his face widened. “Now come on,” Keith said as he took a step back. “Last one to the bent oak tree has to do all the laundry _and_ the dishes.”

Shiro called out after Keith when the other man dashed away from him. He grinned as he chased after Keith. He wasn’t about to let his boyfriend get the better of him this time.


End file.
